


A Worthy Narrative

by steppingofftheedge



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, things from cat's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steppingofftheedge/pseuds/steppingofftheedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant’s stellar novella with Keira Danvers as a plot device, this was how the narrative ran, right?<br/>Well, the first time you saw her, the writer in you should have seen it how inaccurate you were.</p>
<p>aka<br/>How Cat Grant realised her feelings for Kara Danvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Narrative

The first time you saw her, the writer in you should have seen it coming.  
Well, like all romance novels, it all seemed a little dramatic.

The story started at 10:15, that significant day two years ago.  
It seemed cliche really, your 10:15 wanted to be worthy enough to craft her story, to leave her mark. Translated, it meant that she believed in setting her beginning right at CatCo, in starting her story with all things surrounding you.

True enough, she was capable (or more so even) of such an engulfing task, you knew. She entered the room as willing and eager as everyone else, well, except she had the audacity to be the only one who could stop you in your track. A non-cliche really, catching your eye at first sight, you would have scoffed at how it was such an overused trope, and yet it occurred to you of all people. If you knew then, you would have snuffed it out and probably cancelled that 10:15 appointment. (Or would you?)

Needless to say, as Cat Grant, running Queen of (most) Media, hardly anyone held the power to surprise you. That should have been the first glaring sign that she was special. Thinking back, you should have seen it in whatever "symbols" they loved to recycle and brandish-- neon lights, fireworks, or some cheap shot from Cupid. Except, you knew it felt kinda different. It was a click of something you felt like you wanted, just as everything you needed. After all, Cat Grant makes the decisions, doesn't she?

Later in retrospect, you would realise the power you yielded in that decision would come to render you so, so powerless.

~~  
Back then, you didn't have an inkling of the way things would progress.

When you asked her to rave about herself in true millennial fashion, she didn’t start going off like all the others. A refreshing change she was, you saw that rawness in her, that faint spark beyond her facade of oversaturated averageness. You could tell that she was so deep in her shell, yet she wasn't entirely comfortable, wasn't settled. This lady, particularly, made you curious.

So yes, she was worthy enough to catch your attention at that moment, much like how you liked all your brand new freshly-bound hardcovers; the words she stuttered out trailed a solid image in your mind, akin to the durable spine of those books. You always knew you had a knack at dissecting people, and as you inspected the texture surrounding Kara Danvers then, you kept seeing the embers within her. It kinda gave you a great sense of warmth, some inner conviction that this lady would be remarkable. Perhaps her story of starting up would be golden in decades down the road. You wouldn't mind having a hand in it.

But more than that, you knew that she would further your stellar narrative. If she were a newly bound hardcover, you would be a limited-edition, intricately bound novel, embossed with the emblems of your dedication and success. You were looking for an assistant then, and Kara Danvers just seemed to be a worthy candidate.  
She seemed to be thoughtful, and well, you could do with all that she has. She somehow could get an initial sense what you needed: your medication, your challenges, your relentlessness in demanding nothing less than the best. Maybe you were a little self-absorbed then, well you'll never admit that to anyone, but you thought that her entrance would be of added value to you. The media mogul with finally a surprisingly capable assistant, easing your process in running the empire.

And so you roped her in, in hopes of perfecting your stellar narrative. "Only me”, you demanded.  
Well, Kara obliged.

~~

Beginnings start with promise, and your time with Kara later proved to be rewarding.

Keira Danvers, or so you coined, was the perfect assistant you lucked out on. She was easily adapted with a keen sense of all things Cat Grant, slowly unraveling your very specific preferences, your pet peeves. She played a dominant role in keeping your empire intact, ensuring that those proofs, scans and other files made their way to your table punctually. With Ka-Keira, things went without a hitch.

So yes, Keira Danvers was the best assistant to ever assist you.

Maybe you should have noticed earlier how she played a dominant role in keeping you intact instead. Or how that signified that her absence or actions would easily lead to your unraveling. But when you compartmentalized the various roles that people have in your life, she was supposed to be a side character to you. It was so simple, so clear cut, you easily pushed her back to the sidelines where she belonged, back to the edges of your mind.

Keira Danvers was worthy enough to stay, so days trickled into months and she stayed for two years, earning the accredited “longest assistant under Cat Grant” title.

Well, things appeared fabulous on the surface, Catco ran smoothly, expanded its broadcasting networks, brought up shining personalities like Leslie Willis. Plus, you earned the title as National City’s Most Powerful Person along the way and really, you are simply beyond “National City’s best media brand CEO”. You now have a brand as the reigning “Queen of ALL Media”. And that should be about right, your goal is achieved, your resume sparkling brighter than ever, aided by your capable team of workers, especially assistant Keira Danvers. (Keira sounds nicer to you, it constantly reminds you of your hold over your pretty promising assistant. There was no subconscious distancing involved, none, you think.)

You should have promoted her then, but you pushed it aside and thought that her presence might be vital in perserving your title. (Also, you told yourself.)

Cat Grant’s stellar novella with Keira Danvers as a plot device, this was how the narrative ran, right?  
Unfortunately, you were so far away from the truth. Honestly, with a resigned sigh, you probably should also mention that Cat Grant was _never_ wrong.  
Well, until Kara Danvers turned your life around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Once again trying to consolidate the overspills of my Supercat feels. This is unbeta-ed (sadly), so do leave a comment if there are any corrections to be made, or for constructive criticism :) 
> 
> Would be continuing this so I hope it's been alright thus far :)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @ steppingofftheedge!


End file.
